


Cats Playing Marbles

by pillowcreek



Series: aofuta week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AoFuta Week 2015, Domestic Fluff, M/M, also futakuchi is tired af, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futakuchi glances at the clock. 1:56 AM. And he was supposed to be back at the office at nine. He would be lucky to get four hours of sleep. And he would probably have to stay late tomorrow as well. He swears that his blood is pure coffee by this point.</p><p>Futakuchi has to stay late at work but his husband doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats Playing Marbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AoFuta Week Day 3: Domesticity/Recreation.

Futakuchi rubs at his temples. His meeting had dragged on for hours and now he was stuck behind this dumbass of a taxi that refused to go any faster than 30 kilometres per hour. His drive home usually only took fifteen minutes but he had now been on the road for almost half an hour and he was still at least seven minutes away.

Futakuchi glances at the clock. 1:56 AM. And he was supposed to be back at the office at nine. He would be lucky to get four hours of sleep. And he would probably have to stay late tomorrow as well. He swears that his blood is pure coffee by this point.

He feels bad for Aone though. When the project had first picked up and Futakuchi began staying late at the office, his husband had started waiting up for him and falling asleep on the couch, a habit that took a lot of persuasion on Futakuchi’s part to break. At this point Aone just went to bed at a normal time, leaving leftovers from supper in the fridge in case Futakuchi had enough energy to eat something before he collapsed. They rarely saw each other during the week except for in the mornings, and Futakuchi couldn’t help but feel like he was being neglectful, especially considering that Aone was being so caring. He had brought up his concerns with him once and his best friend had glared at him and told him that he wasn’t being neglectful, he was simply caring for Aone in a different way.

The taxi finally passes the street that he needs to turn onto and he nearly floors it. Almost home.

The apartment’s parking lot is empty when Futakuchi pulls in and he fiddles with his keys as he goes inside. Even after thirty years he is still afraid of the dark and convinced that making noise will keep the monsters at bay. Thinking back on it, he’s actually pretty sure that Aone was the one who taught him that. He probably regretted it when Futakuchi woke him up at three a.m. during their sleepovers because he needed to go to the washroom and whisper “go away monsters” the entire way there. He never complained though.

As usual, Aone left him a plate of leftovers in the fridge with a sticky note drawing of cats playing marbles stuck to it. Futakuchi can’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s adorable habits. Every time he leaves him a plate of food, he leaves a doodle attached to the plate as well. Futakuchi’s favourite so far was the octopi playing badminton. He’s too tired to eat the food tonight, but he always checks to see what the drawing is.

Futakuchi quickly brushes his teeth and changes into his pyjamas, deciding that running the water now would be noisy and he’ll shower when he gets up tomorrow morning. For now he just wants to curl up in bed next to his space heater of a husband and pass out for the next four hours.

He stumbles into their bedroom and laughs a little. Aone’s hugging the covers like he tends to do when Futakuchi isn’t there for him to hold. After years of sleeping in the same bed, Aone’s gotten used to the fact that Futakuchi’s a particularly active sleeper and he’ll usually hold onto him to prevent him from elbowing him in the face too much.

Futakuchi crawls into bed next to him, the bed creaking softly at the weight gain. Aone cracks an eye open. “What time is it?” he mutters.

“Almost 2:30,” Futakuchi whispers back. “Go back to sleep.”

Aone gently pulls him close and he buries his face in his husband’s chest. It was nice to return to something familiar after such a long day. “How much longer is this project going to last?” Futakuchi can feel the gentle vibrations in Aone’s chest as he talks and he closes his eyes, the feeling relaxing him and making him even sleepier.

“Only a couple of weeks.” He fights back a yawn. “But until then, it’ll be a lot more late nights. I’m sorry about all this. I know I’ve been absent a lot lately and-”

Aone shakes his head. “Don’t worry about me. I’m more worried about you getting enough sleep.”

Futakuchi snuggles closer to him. “I don’t mind. I’ve got the weekends to catch up on sleep and your warmth puts me to sleep almost instantly.”

He feels one of Aone’s hands leave his waist to stroke his hair gently. “Guess I’ll have to come up with more animals playing sports, huh?”

Futakuchi laughs, already half-asleep. “Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr about aofuta @pillowcreeks


End file.
